


Ladybug Spotted

by tbehartoo



Series: Ladyblog Articles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Group discussions, How to save Paris if you're just a regular kid, I'm really not sure where this is going, Ladybug and Chat Noir conspiracy theories, The Ladyblog, a lot of little convos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Where did Ladybug come from? Here you’ll find articles and photos of everything Ladybug history related- from the pyramids of Ancient Egypt to the streets of modern Paris you’ll find it all here!





	1. Ladybug Spotted

Mars 2016-New Information About our Spotted Savior-  
Machu Picchu, Meroe, and Angkor Wat- What do they have in common? They all had Ladybugs! Well they each had a hero that was red, spotted and had superhuman powers. What else do they have in common? They were abandoned, some quite suddenly and mysteriously. So the question becomes, What happened to their Ladybug? Why wasn’t she, or he, still protecting the people of that area? The historians that study these ancient peoples are still trying to discover the answer to those questions. No doubt about it, our Parisian heroine comes from a long and interesting heritage.

 

Avril 2016-News From the Louvre-  
Ancient Greek texts are now on display at the Louvre. And we’re not talking about ones like:

Mirror_E_Ad20: OMZ! What was up with all that thunder n lightning  
SatyrdayNightLive: Ikr? It’s like we don’t have a bac-n-al 2 get 2, or n e thing  
Mirror_E_Ad20: Lol. Right? Later satyr!

One text of particular interest to Ladyblog readers concerns the ancient city of Atlantis. For centuries Atlantis has been seen as a fable, but new evidence points to it actually being a small island in the Aegean Sea. An island with their own Ladybug! That’s right folks, scholars believe they have found a reference to our spotted hero in these ancient texts. It’s too soon to be absolutely sure, but there is the chance that Ladybug once roamed the fabled streets of Atlantis.

 

Avril 2016-Mosaic in Pompeii depicts Ladybug and Chat Noir!   
[Sorry guys the picture won’t load, but as soon as the technical problems are fixed I’ll post it.]


	2. Conspiracy Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about your favorite Parisian Heroes here!  
> *note: All submissions are first vetted by Blog_Mistress_Alya. If it is offensive, crass, dangerous, pornographic, or otherwise in poor taste it will not be posted. See the rules for posting on the home page. Keep the Ladyblog kid friendly people!

HailCeasar: Has anyone been reading the latest news reports on Ladybug’s history? It’s amazing to think that she’s been to all those different places!  
Here4aChat: No kidding! Do you think Chat Noir was there, too?  
BeyondThunderdome: There’s a very good probability that if she was there, then he was there, too.  
King_of_the_Mountain: Bet he was the one that sank Atlantis!  
Here4aChat: Yeah. one well placed Catyclysm and down it went!  
Bugaboo112: Lol. You don’t really think he’d do that do you?  
Here4aChat: Our Chat wouldn’t do it on purpose, but…  
King_of_the_Mountain: Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmberrrrrrrr!

 

QueenB: Ugh! The picture from Pompeii isn’t up yet.  
AceofSpace: I actually got to go see it in person. Guess what?  
QueenB: What?  
AceofSpace: Their Ladybug was a guy!  
QueenB: They’re all wearing skirts. How could you tell it was a guy?  
AceofSpace: Because all he had on was the mask ;)  
Bugaboo112: WHAT?!  
QueenB: We’ve already asked that question. Keep up with the thread.  
Blog_Mistress_Alya: Sorry Peeps! We’re going to have to figure out if it’s already pixelated enough before we post it to not breech our provider’s contract agreement. It may be awhile before it can be posted.

 

BeyondThunderdome: Has anyone noticed how all the places there’s been a LB and CN are in ruins?  
HailCeasar: But wouldn’t that be just because they’re all old, old places?  
BeyondThunderdome: Precisely! But did they fall into ruin only after LB was gone or was it before?  
Here4aChat: What difference would that make?  
BeyondThunderdome: Well if it was before LB left does that mean she couldn’t do her Miraculous Ladybug routine to fix everything?  
Bugaboo112: What would keep Ladybug from doing that?  
QueenB: Guys! What if Ladybug...died?

 

Here4aChat: Guys! Can Ladybug die? I mean, could Hawkmoth or an akuma actually kill Ladybug? Like what would happen to Paris if she couldn’t fix everything? Would Paris stay ruined like those other places? I need ANSWERS!  
HailCeasar: Okay Chat, calm down! This is only hypothetical.   
Bugaboo112: Never going to happen as long as Chat Noir is around!  
QueenB: But HM could get both of the miraculous stones and then no more Paris  
Bugaboo112: Ya know Queen B you’re a happy ray of sunshine right now, aren’t you?  
QueenB: Better to be a realist than to stick my head in the sand, or trust CN to always save LB.

 

QueenB: What can we do if Ladybug is unable to use her Miraculous Ladybug Cure?  
King_of_the_Mountain: Nothing we’re screwed.  
Blog_Mistress_Alya: This is your third warning King! Yeah you didn’t drop the actual F-bomb, this time, but the word you used means the same thing. Tread carefully.  
King_of_the_Mountain: Yes Mother!

 

AceofSpace: Did anyone Google “How to stop an akuma from destroying Paris?”  
Bugaboo112: Lol, yes! It’s just the scene from Chicken Run where the rat is saying that in the case of an emergency you should “Kiss your bum goodbye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to give away who is speaking this time around. Maybe next time. I don't think I hid them all that much.


	3. The Campaign Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you stop an akuma battle? You prevent it from happening in the first place.

QueenB: So if we can’t stop an akuma attack, could we maybe find a way not to start one?  
BeyondThunderdome: Theoretically it should be possible to keep from getting akumatized. It would require that people not to have strong negative emotions.  
King_of_the_Mountain: Like that could ever happen. Everyone gets bummed out at times. And if you lose at something you tried hard to win, it’s impossible not to be upset at first.  
QueenB: There’s got to be a way to keep people from getting akumatized. After all, if no one gets akumatized then Hawkmoth has no one to use as his minion. And that means he’ll have to fight LB and CN in person! They can finally get rid of him for good.  
AceofSpace: Akumas show up a lot when someone has been unkind or mean to someone. Are you saying Queenie that we can get people to just be nice?  
Bugaboo112: Why not? It really doesn’t hurt to be kind to other people. We could start a city wide campaign and try to get people to treat each other a little nicer.

 

Bugaboo112: Volunteers for the city wide Just Be Nice Campaign...Assemble!  
QueenB: I think this is crazy, but it’s gotta be worth a try. What’s your plan Bug?  
Bugaboo112: I, uh, hadn’t planned to get this far.  
Here4aChat: We’re going to need something simple so it’s easy to remember, and a way of getting the word spread around town.  
Bugaboo112: So something like “Got Milk?”  
QueenB: Yeah but “GOt Kind?” sounds weird.  
QueenB: *Got   
Here4aChat: Actually I think you were on to something there QueenB. How about “Go Kind!”  
QueenB: What about- Go Kind Paris!

 

Blog_Mistress_Alya: Go Kind Paris! Has been added to the Ladyblog. People can now report on random acts of kindness that others have done.  
QueenB: Not everyone is on the Ladyblog though. We need other ways to tell people about this.  
Here4aChat: I know someone that could make a poster and it could have a link back to the Ladyblog  
Bugaboo112: I happen to be good friends with someone that could get the posters printed up for us  
QueenB: I have a way to get permission for the posters to be put all around Paris  
Blog_Mistress_Alya: Okay Bugaboo-You let me know when the posters are ready to be put up and I’ll announce it on the Ladyblog. I can arrange to get volunteers to put up the posters.  
Bugaboo112: This is happening! Well done team. [Fist bumps to everyone!]


	4. Second Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at first you don't succeed...

BeyondThunderdome: Advocating kindness will surely help toward eliminating akuma attacks, but King made a good point when he said it was impossible to not get upset.  
AceofSpace: So are you saying that there’s no way to stop from being upset?  
BeyondThunderdome: Not necessarily. We need ways to deal with negative feelings once they’ve been created.  
theFlash: What were you thinking of Thunder?  
BeyondThunderdome: Well things like meditation and deep breathing are proven ways to deal with stress. As well as making sure to eat well, get enough rest, and having sufficient exercise.  
AceofSpace: I don’t think we can ask all of Paris to grab a snack and take a nap when they are angry.  
theFlash: Sounds good to me! I just wanted to add that my sensei is older than the hills and he says he’s never been angry in the last forty years. When I asked him how he did it, expecting some “ancient Chinese secret” he merely said, “I choose not to take offense”  
AceofSpace: That’s it? That’s all he said?  
theFlash: That’s what I said! He asked if I was upset about that and when I said “well, duh” he just said that I had built up expectations and thought it would be something difficult, but it was as simple as choosing not to see other people’s words as offensive.  
BeyondThunderdome: Did you ask what he did when someone was trying to be offensive on purpose?  
the Flash: Yeah. He said that even when he can’t choose what others are doing or saying he gets to choose how he will react. And most of the time he will choose to walk away.  
AceofSpace: And if he doesn’t walk away?  
King_of_the_Mountain: Round house kick to the face should take care of it ;)

 

Bugaboo112: Volunteers for the city wide Don’t Take Offense Campaign...Assemble!  
King_of_the_Mountain: Um, Bugaboo who put you in charge of creating campaigns?  
Bugaboo112: No one. I just like calling for Paris’ superheroes to assemble. So does this mean you want to run this campaign then King?  
King_of_the_Mountain: Who me?  
Bugaboo112: Yes, you!  
King_of_the_Mountain: Uh, ok. But I’m going to get the kids at my school to help.  
Bugaboo112: Great! Anyone that wants to help with this just PM King! Now...Who wants shawarma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the players thus far-  
> Bugaboo112 (Adrien)  
> Here4aChat (Marinette)  
> QueenB (Chloe)  
> AceofSpace(Sabrina)  
> King_of_the_Mountain (Kim)  
> BeyondThunderdome (Max)  
> TheFlash (Alix)  
> HailCeasar (Alya-sneak mode)  
> Blog_Mistress_Alya (Alya- seen mode)


	5. Don’t Take Offense PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim got his class to help make this special public service announcement (PSA) and Alya added the script to the Ladyblog before it was filmed.

Ladybug has just called for Lucky Charm and has a piece of picket fence (red with black spots) in her hands.

Chat Noir (CN) [in an overly-dramatic shocked voice]: My Lady! What are you doing?

Ladybug (LB) [deadpan/slightly robotic like voice]: Why Chat Noir! As you can see I’m going to use this Lucky Charm on the akuma.

CN: You can’t do that!

LB: Why not?

CN: Haven’t you heard? We aren’t supposed to [looks directly into the camera] take a fence!

LB rolls eyes: Chat you’ve got the wrong idea. The people of Paris are choosing not to take offence, not take a fence. [she holds up the fence]

CN: Yeah, that’s what I thought I said.

LB: Not taking offence, Chat, means choosing not to be upset over something you hear or see, even if it was meant to hurt your feelings.

CN scratches head: So we’re not supposed to get upset any more?

LB: That’s not the idea. If someone hurts your feelings or does something to upset you, then you need to tell them how their words or actions have affected you. They might not even know that you’ve been upset. Hopefully if you tell them then you both can work things out.

CN: But what if they don’t care they’ve hurt my feelings?

LB: Then you can still choose how you will act, and if you can keep your calm then Hawkmoth has one less person he can akumatize.

[Sounds of stampeding in the distance]

LB: Now come on we have an akuma to deal with.

CN: I don’t know, I’m still on the fence about this whole thing.

[LB throws her hands in the air and walks off with the fence]

CN as he bounds after her: Weren’t you the one just saying not to take offence?

LB [off stage]: Chat Noir I am not talking to you until we’re done saving Paris!

CN [photobombs scene]: Remember kids, it’s not always easy but you too can be a hero of Paris!

[Cut to black with “Don’t Take Offense” logo.]  
[End scene]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art/Props by: Nathaniel Kurtzberg  
> Video/Sound Production: Nino Lahiffe  
> Make up: Juleka Couffaine  
> Special guest appearances: Ladybug and Chat Noir


	6. New Akuma Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladyblog has had an effect on Parsian politics!

If anything demonstrates the effectiveness and reach of the Internet the current law being debated in The Assembly is proof. Commentary, editorials, and the current “Go Kind Paris” and “Don't Take Offense” campaigns championed by this blog have spurred The Assembly to put forth the Akuma Provocation Prevention Law. 

Details are being worked out now, but the law seeks to find ways to prevent Akumas from being created. Some in the assembly are pushing for those that create akuma to be exiled from the city after their first offense. Others feel that this could lead to rather harsh feelings resulting in MORE akuma rather than less. These people stress the need for re-education and perhaps counseling services for those that are the creators of the feelings that result in akuma being created. As it stands at present, any person found to be the creator of two or more akuma will be required to receive mandatory counseling and possible relocation outside of Paris until they can demonstrate an ability to control their tempers and their tongues.

While the proposed law is still being worked out, the Ladyblog encourages the people of Paris to continue to find ways to be kind to each other and not find offence in the actions and words of another. As Ladybug and Chat Noir have said at countless interviews since the “Go Kind Paris” campaign has begun, “It costs nothing to be kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to put all the side stuff for a story that I'm working on somewhere besides my WIP folder. There will be more.


End file.
